


Even if That's Not With Me

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy watched as Giles put his arm around Jenny, she felt conflicted.





	Even if That's Not With Me

Buffy watched as Giles put his arm around Jenny, she felt conflicted. Though Buffy loved Giles, though she thought of Giles constantly, though she cried many nights because they couldn’t be together, she found she couldn’t wish them ill. 

She knew nothing could ever come of her feelings. Perhaps if he were her age, and single, then she might stand a chance, but, much as she wanted to, Buffy couldn’t bring herself to wish he was single. Jenny made him happy and she wanted him to be happy, because he deserved to be happy, even if that wasn’t with her.


End file.
